


T is for Truth

by mercy_fo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Jealous Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/pseuds/mercy_fo
Summary: Set after 4x22, Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl.Kara goes to one of Lena's galas and is not happy when someone else is getting all of Lena's attention.Jealously, confrontation, bombing, alien attacks, quarterly assassination, pain, and love.Typical day in National City for the resident hero.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 380





	T is for Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheButcherOfBlaviken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/gifts).



> This idea formed in my head and after a couple days this is what it what came of it. Hope y'all enjoy it!

This was the first public event that they’d gone to together since everything happened with Lex, his death still weighing on Kara whenever she looked at her best friend, so she was determined to make tonight perfect, even if she’d just solar flared last night. Somehow she’s managed to not catch a cold, Kara was not about to cancel on Lena when she needed Kara most.

The moment that they’d arrived to the gala that L Corp was hosting, men and women of varying ages kept coming up to Lena, and since this was her event it was normal behavior from her guests, especially when they were trying to sweeten her up to joining them on a new business venture, but there was one man in particular tonight that was rubbing Kara the wrong way. His name was Troy, or maybe it was Trevor, she didn’t pay too much attention. He was around their age, slick black designer suit that fit his body perfectly, you could tell that he regularly goes to the gym, and you can bet he has an Instagram full of photos without his shirt. 

Tom had waited for the initial crowds to engulf and dissipate around Lena, but then he swarmed in when Kara had been distracted by a waitress walking around with a tray full of mini-sandwiches, when she returned back to Lena’s side, he was all in her personal space. Again, this does happen to Lena quite frequently, but this clown acted like he was the first person that was allowed to act and do this with Lena. Kara had held back, knowing that Lena was fully capable of handling herself, but she couldn’t help but notice that Lena wasn’t slowly creeping away like she normally does or search out for Kara to save her. Lena actually looked like she was interested in their conversation. 

Kara’s eyebrows crinkled into a very worried expression, Kara does not like to share. She wouldn’t go so far as to call herself possessive, but when things are expected to be hers, she has a problem. Lena had invited Kara as her plus one tonight, and as long as Kara has known this fact with earth customs, that means that Kara is the one that is supposed to be beside Lena and keep her company in between the lull of the event. 

Kara, finally finishing her last sandwich, moved up to Lena and cleared her throat. Lena turned around and continued her smile from Todd and pulled her forward.

“Tony, this Kara Danvers. She’s a reporter for CatCo Worldwide Media and my best friend.” 

Kara stumbled slightly, feeling like she was being presented to this stranger, she shook his hand that had come up to meet her. His shake was confident but wasn’t overpowering, as if trying to show his ego.

“Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Danvers. Must be nice to have a best friend with great connections for articles.” 

The smile on Tyler’s face seemed genuine with no malice behind it, but Kara doesn’t like it when anyone thinks or tries to take advantage of Lena.

“I can acquire interviews with sources just fine,” Kara retorts, attempting to keep a smile on her face, but her jaw clenches automatically.

“Except for that story about Lex, that needed a source that trusted you quite a bit to be able to snag that story, won you a Pulitzer right?”

Kara couldn’t help but frown at Tucker’s accusations. What was he trying to insinuate? Her fists clamped shut as she attempted to reign herself in, “what exactly a-”

She was cut off by Lena’s hand on her forearm, gripping slightly.

Lena didn’t even look her direction, “I didn’t trust anyone but Kara to write that story, I wanted everyone to know the truth, and she was the only one that could deliver it.”

Travis moved on from the topic, both him and Lena talking about some mutual recollection of an amazing restaurant in France. Kara couldn’t handle it, she’s normally out of the conversation, but this felt purposeful, food is her favorite subject and Lena wasn’t even asking her opinion. “I’m going to get a drink,” she mumbled to no one in particular and left Lena’s side.

Kara remembered a time when Lena would have her eyes almost bulge out of her head if Kara left her alone, always using Kara to get her out of conversations that she didn’t want to be in anymore. 

This is where Kara found herself still thirty minutes later, still at the drink table, ignoring the food trays going around, instead watching Trent and Lena talk, others coming up and speaking with Lena but then quickly receding. She couldn’t help but huff and let her anger flair. It was bothering Kara as to why Lena was allowing this trust fund baby to take up all her evening. It was obvious that the man came from money and opportunity by his appearance and elegant way to keep up a conversation on various topics.

Snapping Kara out of her stormy cloud of emotions, a speaker walks up to the podium, signaling everyone to be seated. Kara walks to the front, just off the stage, and takes her usual seat next to Lena, all the places are marked with each persons name, having been organized as the RSVP’s come in. Lena obviously selecting each person sitting at her table, the privilege of it being her event.

Lena appears next to Kara, elegantly taking her seat with practiced ease. Kara finally releasing a breath, realizing that she was just panicking over nothing and that the night would go back to normal as she returned the smile Lena was giving her. 

Lena then turned away from her, Kara looking past to see the chair next to Lena move back and who sits down but Tripp. She’s sure that if she had her powers, her heat vision would have shot out of her eyes and incinerated the human where he sits, next to her Lena.

What the hell is going on? She’s never felt this hot and cold from Lena before. Lena is always nice to Kara, trying to include her into conversations, actually usually ignoring everyone else and giving Kara all of her attention. Not that Kara is feeling jealous or anything, but this whole situation is untypical of what Lena usually does. 

Kara’s mood plummets further and further as speaker after speaker takes the stage going on about the different research going on at L Corp, but Kara can’t focus on that, she’s trained on the fact that Lena is ignoring her for the attention of some random guy. What is he providing Lena that she couldn’t? 

Just then, Lena chuckles, raising her head back, then using her hand closest to Tanner and pushes him slightly back in a flirty way almost, keeping her hand on him for just a second too long. Kara can’t see her full face, just the side profile, but she distinctly sees Lena flutter her eyelashes at him and smile so much that her dimples show.

Kara snaps. She abruptly stands, chair squeaking back, and walks away from the table. She doesn’t realize where she’s heading until she’s down some side corridor away from the event. Looking for somewhere to get some air, she enters the women’s bathroom. Walking over to the sink, she puts her hands on either side and releases the breath that she was holding, her grip tightening on the sink as her jaw clenches and grinds. Kara slams her eyes shut focusing on calming her white-hot rage. 

After a minute, Kara opens her eyes and looks up into the mirror. Behind her left shoulder, she sees Lena standing there. There eyes lock, Kara’s frustration growing again remembering the events of the evening and the fact that this is the first time that Lena has actually looked at Kara tonight.

Kara holds firm on their eye contact, wanting to truly make sure that Lena understands the inner battle that Kara is having. Kara takes in the rest of her face, right eyebrow raised and lips in a thin line of confusion. She doesn’t even know what she’s been doing all night to Kara.

Sighing, she lowers her gaze to the ground, “I don’t feel well, I’m going home.” Kara turns and steps past Lena towards the door.

“Liar.”

Kara freezes and turns back to face Lena, who’s expression has changed into anger, almost mirroring Kara’s from a few seconds ago, “about what?”

“Pick your subject, Supergirl.”

“I don’t know wh-” Kara freezes, a variety of thoughts and expressions crossing her face, “how long?”

“Lex told me when I shot him.”

Kara nods her head, staring at the floor. “So what, you were just keeping up the pretenses of our friendship, then going to treat me like crap and see if I let it go to stay close to you for a new story like Ted thinks or if I’d call you out for being a shit friend since you are the one that invited me tonight to be your guest?”

“Kara, he’s the last contributor I would need to start my next project that no one wants to help with because Lex tried to fuck up my life and my company again. When Jess did her research, she basically found out that if I teased him, he’d cave in an instant. Which was correct because he already transferred the funds.”

“Well why didn’t you tell me that?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were Supergirl?”

“That’s totally different.”

“Yes, your deception was much worse.”

Kara knew her anger was boiling over as she half yelled at Lena. “My reason may have been selfish, but I didn’t keep that from you to try to hurt you, as much as you may think that. I was trying to protect you, just like I do with everyone in my life. I came here tonight because I know how much you hate these things and since we have such hectic schedules I actually wanted to spend time with my best friend. But instead I’m treated like I don’t exist while standing right next to you. Did you even notice that I was gone? I couldn’t have treated anyone like that let alone someone that I love, Lena. Never.”

Lena’s face went blank. “You love me?”

“Yes, you genius,” Kara turned and walked out of the bathroom.

“Kara, wait.”

She froze. Trying to keep calm, she breathed in and slumped her shoulders.

Lena coming around to stand in front of her, “I-I didn’t…”

“Think I cared? Wrong.” Kara scoffs, “problem is that I care too much, Lena.”

“Why didn’t you tell me then? Obviously there’s more to it than protecting me, I think that I’ve proven I can handle that myself.”

“I could come up with a million reasons why not to tell you, and a million reasons why I should, but I’ve already almost lost Alex twice just by being my sister. Once she almost died in my arms after a childhood friend who found out almost killed her to get his father out of jail, and then to protect my secret, she had her memories of me being Supergirl erased so that she could pass with a truth seeker. She found out just in time to save me from dying a stranger in her arms.”

Lena’s face paled, “Wh-when was that?”

“I battled Red Daughter in Midvale, she tried to go after Eliza. I actually did die, but Alex somehow remembered that I was her sister and helped me pull through. This was before everything on Shelley Island, when you and Lillian were trying to help James with the Harun-El.”

Lena face was ruffled, “I didn’t realize you’d had that intense of a battle since Reign.”

“Another great reason for keeping my secret, you didn’t have to choose between helping Sam or possibly hurting me.”

“Or I could have had my best friend by my side,” Lena glares at her.

Kara rubs her temple, “but now you have to worry about me every time someone like Reign appears in National City and you have to keep a secret about me, you always have to guard your words wondering who’s listening if you mention me and Supergirl in the same sentence. That’s a lot of responsibility to put on you and I didn’t want to burden you anymore.” Kara huffed again, “you deserve the world, Lena, and I just wanted to give you that, but I know knew I’d weigh you down.”

It was Lena’s turn to have her expressions change frantically as she listened to Kara, taking in it all. Lena walked up so she was toe to toe with Kara, “but you have given me the world every time you saved my life, and you have only ever lifted me up, Kara. Always believing in me when the whole world was against me.” Lena smirked as she looked up into Kara’s eyes. “You protect me, and I protect you. That’s what we do.”

A sigh of resignation left Kara. They both had their valid points, “we could argue about this until we are blue in the face, Lena. I can’t change what I did, you can’t change what you did. The real question we have to ask is, where do we go from here? Are you willing to still be my friend?”

Lena opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

“Ms. Luthor, it’s time for your speech.”

“Of course it is,” she sighs. Lena steps forward and stops next to Kara places her hand on the small of Kara’s back, gently asking for her to join. Kara smiles softly, following Lena’s lead. Lena escorts Kara all the way back to her seat before stepping onto the stage.

Kara notices that Toby is smiling like a fool at Lena’s return, then his face dims slightly as Lena doesn’t look in his direction. Kara smugly chuckles as she turns to face the podium. She loves hearing Lena give speeches, it’s something so natural for Lena to do, she still sounds like herself, just more commanding to entice the audience.

However, Kara never gets to hear that speech, just as Lena steps onto the upper platform, explosions sound outside the building. Kara immediately jumps up and runs to Lena, ushering her to get off the stage. “Lena, hurry up, we have to go!” 

The building shakes slightly, “Kara, I’m fine, go!”

Lena’s off the stage and she extends her hand out to Kara, Kara grabs it and starts pulling her towards the stairs, “I can’t.”

Lena stops, pulling Kara to an immediate halt. “What do you mean, you can’t?”

Kara huffs pulling on Lena again, “I blew out my powers yesterday. We don’t have time! Come on!” 

Lena grumbles, “Kara, why did you come?! It’s not safe for you.”

“Neither is it for you! Ms. Quarterly-Assassination-Attempts,” Kara throws open the doors to the stairs and starts going down, she kicks off her heels at the same time. “Lena, lose the heels, we have to get out of here.”

“Ugh, fine,” as Lena copies Kara’s actions. Kara turns and sees Lena’s tight dress is going to be problem, she grabs the slit on the side and rips up slightly to give Lena more running room.

Kara looks up to meet Lena’s wide eyes before turning to run down the stairs, “let’s go.”

_“Kara, you there?”_

Kara hears through her comms, “yes, I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

“Who are you talking to?” Lena asks as they descend another staircase.

“Alex, she’s on the comms.”

_“Kara, please don’t tell me you’re in that building.”_

“Sorry to break it to you then, sis. Lena’s gala was tonight.”

_“I told you to cancel!”_

“I can’t cancel an event just because I blew out my powers, Alex!”

 _“I meant cancel on Lena! She can go by her-. Uh, is she still with you?”_ Concern developing in Alex’s voice.

“Yes, and she knows. Look, I’m trying to get us down like 30 flights of steps. Is there something specific you need?” Kara’s starting to get a little breathless talking and jogging down the steps.

_“She knows?? Since when, Kara??”_

“I’m not going into specifics now. Do you guys have everything under control?”

_“I don’t know yet, we’re en-route and J’onn’s flying ahead.”_

“Call Kal if you need him.”

_“No, Kara, you call Kal. That’s why I gave you the watch while your powers are out.”_

“I’m fine. The city needs help first.”

_“Kara.”_

“Alex.”

_“Kara.”_

“Alex, I’m not calling my baby cousin to come save us when we’re doing just fine going down some stairs trying to get out like everyone else.”

_“Supergirl, Alex, the building is losing its integrity, I’m going to try to stabilize it, please call in for backup.”_

Sighing, Kara opens the face of her watch, “he’s never going to let me live this down. Got it, J’onn. He’ll be here shortly.”

_“Thank you, Supergirl, now get out of that building.”_

“Roger,” Kara turns back to look at Lena. They’re still holding hands, and still going down the stairs. Kara can see red creeping up Lena’s face from the exertion, but she’s still keeping pace. “How are you holding up Lena?”

“Oh, you know, just peachy.”

Kara can’t help but smile. Even in a crisis, Lena is still herself. 

They finally reach the ground floor and burst out of the doors. Superman standing in front of them, Kara immediately jumps directly in front of Lena, just reacting to the presence. It took a second to comprehend that this is who she called for help. “Gosh, Kal. You can’t just sneak up on people.”

He looks between Kara and Lena, “I’m sorry, Ms. Danvers. I was just checking to make sure you were alright.”

Kara waves him off, “she knows, Kal. It’s fine. J’onn needs your help.”

A frown appears on Kal’s face, “Kara, what do you mean she knows?”

“Lex told me who she was, Clark,” Lena crosses her arms across her chest.

Kara can see the frustration on Lena’s face; Kara was beginning to feel the same way. “Kal, we can talk about this later, please go help my city.”

“What happened to your powers?”

“I solar flared yesterday. Go, we can catch up after.”

Kara turns and looks outside the glass windows, she sees the park and waterfront across the street, she grabs Lena’s hand again, “come on, we’re getting out of the building.”

Lena doesn’t fight her, which shocks Kara, but she gets Lena across the street and away from the building. Kara sees the DEO van down the side of the building. She hates it when she blows out her powers and can’t help Alex.

Lena grabs Kara’s shoulders, “hey, Alex has it covered, we’re fine out here.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” a man replies, Kara raises her head to the sky releasing a breath of air, of course Lena would jinx them.

Both women turn around, to see a blue alien male with some kind of armor on him and a very large blaster. Kara instantly puts herself between Lena and the stranger.

“What do you want?” Kara spits.

“Just the Luthor girl will do, no need to get involved human.”

Lena scoffs, “like hell I’m going with you.”

“Fine, have it your way.”

Kara turns her head over her shoulder, “run, Lena.”

“No, I’m not leaving you,” Lena gapes at her.

Kara growls, looking directly in Lena’s eyes as she shoves her, “don’t argue, go!” 

By that point the alien had reached Kara, he swings out to grab her and she ducked to his left, kicking behind his knee, bringing him down. He turns to look her direction and she punches him across the right side of his face. Kara draws her arm back, shaking her hand. He had recoiled slightly, but begins laughing as he regains his footing and towers over the blonde. 

“My turn,” he grins and backhands an uppercut that Kara couldn’t deflect and flies back. She lands on the ground with the wind knocked out of her. 

Kara’s eyesight is a bit blurry, she shakes her head, then she starts to hear Lena scream. She instantly focuses in on the noise, seeing the blue alien drag Lena back by the shoulder, she’s grabbing back and fighting. Lena locks eyes with Kara. No way in hell was his criminal taking Lena from her.

Kara turned over so she was on her knees and pulls herself up off the ground. She could feel the rage from earlier boiling and stirring inside her, the adrenaline of everything happening, then the sight of someone trying to kidnap someone she loved. It’s not going to happen.

Something snapped in Kara, whether it was her Kryptonian survival instincts or it was finally just time, her powers came back. She took what felt like one step and was next to the alien and Lena. Kara grabbed the arm that held onto Lena and yanked it away, separating Lena and the alien.

This made the alien turn all the way around. Kara gripped him by the throat and lifted him off the ground slightly. She grinned, “it’s my turn again, big boy,” her heat vision beginning to stir.

“Supergirl, no.” Lena coughed out.

Kara looked down at Lena, letting the heat diminish slightly.

“He doesn’t deserve the effort, just turn him over to the DEO.”

The blonde thinks it over; she takes a deep breath and reels in the emotions that were fighting to surface. Kara throws the alien back and he collapses to the ground.

Lena looks Kara up and down, “Supergirl, your suit.”

Kara looks down and sees her dress still present; she whips off her glasses as her suit materializes as she lands back down to the ground. She reaches down to help Lena up, “are you alright?”

Lena looks down at her knee, which is bleeding, then back up to Kara and smiles, “just a few scrapes, nothing to warrant a hospital visit.” 

Kara double checks Lena’s evaluation by scanning for any internal injuries and nods when she’s satisfied that Lena has no other injuries. She places her hands on her hips, “let me turn him over to the agents, and I can take you home, Ms. Luthor.” 

The Kryptonian walks over to the alien, who is just sitting on the ground, knowing defeat when he sees it. Kara grabs him by the shoulder and begins dragging him backwards to the DEO van just like he was doing to Lena moments before. 

When Kara reaches the DEO agents around the van and throws him down to their feet, she looks up to see Alex running towards her.

“Supergirl, you’re here!” Alex tried to hide the relief from her voice but failed miserably.

“Yes, sorry I was late to the party. I was assisting Ms. Luthor evacuating people from the gala to the waterfront when his alien showed up and tried to take her. Can you deal with him so I can take her home?”

“Yes, of course,” Alex replies, then steps closer to Kara, lowering her voice, “I’ll stop by tonight when I wrap this up so we can catch up on everything.”

Kara nods at her sister, “thank you, Director Danvers.”

She speeds back to Lena, who is sitting on a park bench by where Kara last left her. Lena is on her phone typing wildly, Kara sits down next to her on the bench.

“Shit, K-. Supergirl, you scared me.”

Kara looks around, not seeing anyone close, “told you it’d be hard to keep my secret.”

Lena looks up from her phone and glares at Kara, then she sighs as she stands up. “Can you take me home? We can discuss this further there.”

“Very well,” Kara stands and picks Lena up in a bridal carry and lifts her up into the sky.

“Jesus, Kara. A little warning.”

“I went normal speed,” Kara smirks slightly.

“You know I hate flying.”

Kara laughs, already at Lena’s apartment and sets her down, “I would never let anything happen to you.”

“I know, Kara.” 

Kara smiles at Lena, walking to open the balcony door for her. Lena enters and then goes directly to the cabinet to get herself a drink. Kara puts her glasses back on, making her dress reappear, she steps over and sits down on the couch. 

Lena joins Kara on the couch, setting her glass down on the coffee table in front of them. She brings her hands to her lap, fiddling, not knowing where to start. “Kara, I can’t believe you did that.”

“What? Protect you?” Lena nods her head. “Lena, I’m pretty sure went over this, I’m always going to protect you.”

Lens scoffs, “Kara, you didn’t have your powers. That was so stupid. You could have gotten hurt.”

“Yeah, and? The rules don’t change if I’m not super. I made a promise, and I keep my promises, Lena.”

“Kara, you can’t just jump in front of danger for me. The city needs you.”

“You needed me then.”

“Kara,” Lena sighs, “you can’t chose me over saving the whole city.”

“Everyone else had the situation under control.”

“Kar-”

“No, Lena,” Kara snaps, she stands up and walks over to the glass, staring out across the city. “Don’t you get it?” Kara turns back around to face Lena, “I’d take a bullet for you, Lena. I would hunt down anyone that tried to hurt you, I’d have no problem holding their life in my hands. I can’t bare to think of anyone hurting you.”

Kara steps closer to Lena, “don’t you see why my secret was eating me up by not telling you? I hurt you. I feel so guilty about it, every time I’m around you or think about you, I just felt so upset and angry with myself, but everyone said I had to keep you in the dark. By the time they agreed you needed to know, it was already too late for it not to end up with you hating me.”

“Darling, I don’t hate you.”

Shock spreads across Kara’s face, “you don’t?”

“No,” Lena sighs, “quite the opposite really.”

Kara steps back over to the couch and sits back down next to Lena.

“I, well when Lex told me you and Supergirl were actually one and the same, I actually felt relieved. Supergirl and I have always been hot and cold, but her adamant belief in you, therefore me, it really struck home. When you weren’t there, she was, which obviously makes perfect sense now, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t nice to have two such important people in my life by my side. Now that I know they’re one in the same, knowing that you were fighting everyone in your life personally and professionally to take my side and fight for me, well,” Lena sighed again, “what more can a girl want?”

Kara doesn’t know what to say to Lena, she sees no anger in her best friend’s face, her cold expression now softened, eyes softly glistening almost as if tears were threatening to break free. 

“And for the record, I love you too.”

“Really?” Kara’s voice breaks.

“Yes, and just so we avoid any more confusion and secrets, I mean that I’m in love with you, Kara… Supergirl. How could I not be? You literally swept me off my feet,” Lena chuckles as she reaches up to catch a tear before it falls.

Kara reaches forward and grabs her hands and lace them with her own, her shoulders relaxing and she feels like a weight the size of the world has left them, “now it’s my turn to say that you didn’t warn me,” Kara smirks back, “and, for the record, I’ll always catch you.”

Both woman stare at each other, finally on the same page, no secrets, just love radiating between them. Lena launches forward and presses a soft but eager kiss to Kara’s lips. Kara reciprocates and brings her hands up to Lena’s cheeks, holding her face. They move back slowly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Kara whispers.

Lena shrugs, looking between Kara’s eyes and lips, “we worked it out.”

Kara leans back and laughs, releasing Lena, her hands falling to Lena’s knees. Lena recoils, pain across her face. Kara looks down and sees the dried blood trail on her knee, “come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

“We were in the middle of something more important,” Lena pouts.

Kara stands, reaching down for Lena’s hand, which she gives and stands up with Kara. A smile spreading on Kara’s face, “we have all the time in the world, my love.”

They start working their way to Lena’s bathroom when Lena’s phone dings with a notification; she pulls her phone out and scoffs.

“What?”

“Tony wants to have dinner next Friday,” Lena responds while throwing her phone back onto the couch.

“Who’s Tony?”

Lena smiles and grabs onto Kara’s arm and rests her face against Kara’s shoulder as they resume walking, “no one, darling.”


End file.
